


Die Sonne Wird Auf Uns Scheinen

by Katfish_1967



Series: PrUk Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: A cloudy day, a marriage of two people, and a shared disinterest to the whole thing brings two nations closer together.





	Die Sonne Wird Auf Uns Scheinen

**Author's Note:**

> Historical notes:  
> This story takes place during the marriage of Victoria of England (Queen Victoria’s eldest child) and Frederick of Prussia (would later become Frederick III, King of Prussia and emperor of Germany) which happened in 1858.
> 
> The title means ‘the sun will shine on us’ in German.
> 
> Now that’s over with, let’s get on with the story.....

The sky was a dull grey, dampening the mood of the guests. Today was a joyous occasion but, as it was, the weather seemed to be ignoring Arthur’s prayers. He hoped it would lighten before the bride arrived. It would be a waste of a beautiful princess if the sun couldn’t shine on her.

He caught a flash of white hair and headed towards it, knowing exactly who the hair belonged to.

As he neared the man, Arthur saw that he wasn’t alone. The young blonde boy was standing quietly next to the albino, his head stuck in a book that Arthur recognised. He was reading the copy of Oliver Twist he gifted the elder.

“Gilbert. I hope your journey was pleasant.” Arthur called when he was close enough. 

Gilbert’s eyes shot up from staring at the floor when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He smiled as he saw Arthur walking towards him, a smile of his own stretching across his face.

“It was so boring. This one had his head in that book you gave me the entire time and Fritz was too tense to hold a conversation that lasted longer than a minute.” Arthur laughed at the almost whiny tone the albino had used. He never grew up.

Arthur was about to shoot a reply back about the others tone, when a they were ushered into the church. The two took their seats near the front and waited.

The organ cranked out the first few notes to signal the brides arrival and everyone stood. The doors opened and Arthur could almost feel everyone’s gasps of awe. Victoria looked stunning as she walked down the isle gripping onto Albert, her father. Frederick looked like he might pass out from joy. It was sweet how in love they were.

Arthur felt something nudge his thigh when the priest started his greeting. He looked down and was greeted with a pale hand, palm up. He pressed his hand into Gilbert’s and intertwined their fingers. Gilbert’s skin was cold to touch and it was a harsh contrast from Arthur’s slightly sweaty hand.

The ceremony dragged on. Arthur used to think weddings were magical, but after living so long and attending so many, they’d lost their uniqueness. They seemed to last forever and Arthur was starting to get restless.

He was so relieved when they were finally dismissed from the church. He couldn’t leave quick enough, and poor Gilbert was forced to follow him because they were still holding hands. They stepped outside and were amazed to see the drastic change in weather. The sun had come out and the sky was a bright blue. The white gown of the bride glinted prettily in the afternoon sunlight.

Gilbert and Arthur moved away from the main crowd of guests offering their congratulations to the newly weds. They would offer their’s later on. For now, they wanted to spend time with each other.

“It was a beautiful service, Arthur. You truly outdid yourself.” Arthur tried to ignore the slight colouring of his cheeks and instead answered with a smile.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. How about we celebrate a successful union on our own?” Arthur hoped he would say yes. It was a few more hours until the wedding ball in Buckingham Palace and Arthur wanted to celebrate now.

“That sounds like a great plan. Let’s hope there are many more successful unions between us.” Prussia looked around briefly, making sure no one was paying attention. When he saw that they were all focused on the bride still, he leaned down the tiniest bit and laid a kiss on a red cheek.

Arthur spluttered, embarrassed, while Gilbert cackled at look on his face. Gilbert wrapped an arm around Arthur and pushed him from the crowd and the church, towards a quite pub that he and Arthur had visited before. Ludwig was still with Frederick, who was talking animatedly with an English lord, and looked quite content to stay there as his older brother stole away with the personification of England.

Ludwig didn’t miss the small smile and emotions that he couldn’t recognise properly yet as his brother looked at the slightly smaller blonde in his arms.


End file.
